


裙下之臣

by RosemarySH



Category: EXO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 08:52:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarySH/pseuds/RosemarySH





	1. Chapter 1

“下面播放天气预报。根据气象台预测，台风‘蝴蝶’将于72小时后登录本市，请居民做好各项准备工作……”

 

那些人又聚在一起说三道四了，那些男学生女学生，看着聪明，实际上是群头脑空空的蠢蛋。抓住百分之一却自以为了解百分之百的，宇宙大蠢蛋。

 

说实话，阿山没必要来补习学校，老师和父母一致认为以他目前的成绩考上重点大学绰绰有余，但阿山坚持，他说山外有山人外有人，他想取得联考第一，他还想再多学一些。他诚恳好学的态度打动大人们，于是他现在坐在教室里听着八卦。

没兴趣知道哪个明星出轨哪个艺人恋爱，他戴上耳机翻出习题书，一边转着笔一边解开那些极其复杂的练习题。

有女学生过来找阿山帮忙，轻声细语的撒娇，请阿山帮忙解决语法错误。阿山笑了笑，答应女学生的请求。到最后，除了收获女学生娇柔妩媚的笑颜，还有一张留了电话号码的纸条。

倒也不是说他来者不拒，那个女学生的长相还算符合口味，送上门的，不要白不要。

阿山很帅，阳光开朗那一型的帅气，加之聪明的脑袋和绅士的态度，没有哪个女孩子不喜欢阿山，可能还有男孩子。阿山也很挑剔，不是那么喜欢身材火辣性格开放的女孩子，他更喜欢笑起来腼腆的女孩，最好有一双波光涟涟的眼睛，看着他的时候透露不自觉的勾引。这样的女孩子太难找了，阿山看得开，没有就没有吧，有些事强求不来。

英文补习老师走进教室，学生们纷纷禁言，阿山挑高眉毛环视四周，心中不屑。

这群人，刚才说得倒挺热闹，见着八卦对象本人还不是跟王八一样缩回壳里。

一阵若有似无的香气袭来，补习老师站在阿山面前指了指耳朵，阿山慌忙摘下耳机，冲老师抱歉的笑笑。女老师没那么古板苛刻，同样回以微笑，然后踩着六厘米的中跟鞋走回讲台。

咯噔咯噔的皮鞋声一步步走进阿山心里，在他的心上踩出一个个小水洼，水洼映着女老师的倒影，整齐干净的套装裙，细瘦白净的小腿，齐腰黑色卷发，酒窝，下垂眼。小水洼泛起了阵阵涟漪。

 

和女学生道别后，阿山独自一人乘地铁回家。一路上想的不是女学生堪比成人的火辣身材，也不是女学生富有技巧的口活，他在想女老师的中跟鞋，女老师笔直细瘦的小腿，女老师的卷发，女老师朱唇轻启唤他名字的声音。

阿山闭上眼于心中默默回应女老师，蕾伊，蕾伊老师。

阿山，蕾伊老师又喊他，只是……听起来好真切？阿山猛地睁眼，他臆想中的人真真切切站在面前。

“才回家？”蕾伊笑眯眯问他。

阿山紧张的点点头，不太敢直视女老师——毕竟年少，心里藏不住事，生怕方才起的肮脏念头在脸上表现出来。

蕾伊并未注意阿山的不自然，开始絮叨起别的什么，问阿山学校功课是不是还那么多，说自己以前也在阿山的高中念书——他早就知道了，蕾伊来的第一天就知道了，拜那群学生所赐。末了，蕾伊腼腆的询问阿山讲课效果如何。

阿山抿着嘴思忖片刻，说：“比起经验丰富的老教师的确有不足，但是比同年龄的教师好很多。”

“真的吗？”那双下垂眼微微睁圆，波光涟涟的，搅乱阿山心中平静池水。

阿山愣住了，愣愣听他心里池水发出哗啦哗啦的声音，与此同时想起听来的八卦。

哎，你们知道吗？我听说蕾伊老师以前有个男朋友，都订婚了又分手了。

为什么啊？

据说男的有外遇出轨，被捉奸在床。

……

“阿山？”

“嗯。”

“我真的比别人好？”

阿山歪头看着蕾伊，看蕾伊尖瘦的下巴，饱满的嘴唇，小巧高挺的鼻子，自然还有那双透露着不自觉勾引的下垂眼，他点点头，“而且……而且比他们漂亮很多，也很温柔。”

冷白色调的皮肤以肉眼可见速度泛红，接着，投向他的视线出现零星慌乱，但更多的是得到夸赞后的喜悦。未开窍的处女一般，生涩且腼腆的接受他的示好。

谢谢你啦，前男友。

 

一路相谈甚欢。女老师不再是固有印象中困在玻璃瓶里的小百合，更像是初入人间的小仙子，对一切充满新奇感，揪着阿山谈论游戏公司新作，谈论新上映的电影，好奇现在的学生都喜欢什么。她那会儿啊，蕾伊轻轻晃动小腿，缀着小花的鞋尖在阿山视野里晃来晃去。她咬着下嘴唇回忆学生时代，艳色水润的下唇是刚上市的樱桃，阿山看得心里发痒。

好半天也没想起什么，蕾伊只说自己记性不好，就记得每天背公式背课文做习题练口语。

阿山想都没想就说了句老师念书那会儿有很多人追求吧，当他说完，女老师的脸上立即飞起两团红霞，他乘胜追击，问道，老师有男朋友吗？

蕾伊的脸色变了几变，最终定格在落寞，但很快恢复她往日的平静沉稳，教育阿山小孩子不要打听大人的事。

哦，小孩子，性经验颇多的“小孩子”。

到站了，阿山同蕾伊告别，女老师眯起眼睛温柔的笑着，展开手掌挥了挥，白嫩嫩的指尖被冷白灯光照着，似乎自带柔光滤镜，阿山想把那几根手指放在嘴里含吮，用牙齿咬，用舌头舔。会是牛奶味吗？他迫不及待要品尝。

 

夏季多暴雨，来得快去得也快。

雨伞坏了，阿山只好待在补习班的教室等这阵暴雨过去。婉拒了女学生的好意，对方脸上有明显失落，他假意宽慰道，说有机会吧，想了想又说快考试了，不能耽误学习。意思再明白不过，那女学生还想再说些什么，可阿山已经埋头于习题，只好一步三回头的离开。

走廊的脚步声渐渐消失，阿山放下笔揉捏鼻梁，心中一阵烦躁。学生到底是不如职场女性，后者社会经验丰富，清楚一夜夫妻不可能有百日恩，天亮之后各自安好，从不纠缠他。所以这也是阿山很少约同龄女那些恋爱至上头脑简单的小姑娘，压根不知道一夜情的正确写法。

换个补习学校吧。阿山琢磨着。当初要求补习也是抱着“尝鲜”的心态，如今有麻烦缠身的兆头，还是果断点好。下一秒却犹豫了，换了补习学校意味着再也见不到蕾伊，尚未亲手摘下这朵小百合，不怎么甘心呢。

左思右想的后果就是无法集中注意力学习，阿山收拾书包打算冒着雨回家。楼梯旁边的办公室仍然亮着灯，阿山瞟了一眼，发现那朵小百合也没回家。

得来全不费工夫？应该是了。

先礼貌性的敲了敲门，无人应答，阿山探头去看，小百合趴在桌上睡着了。他蹑手蹑脚走过去，半蹲在那儿，两手扒着桌沿打量小百合的睡相。极为安静乖巧的睡相。姿势原因，蕾伊半张脸被手臂挤压出一块软嫩嫩的软肉，嘴唇也嘟着，像极了索吻。绵长平稳的呼吸打在玻璃制桌面，雾蒙蒙的一小块。阿山鬼使神差伸出手擦干净那处，呼吸打在他的手指上，酥麻顿时钻进骨头。心里面突突直跳。

就在他控制不住想做点什么之时，蕾伊的手机响了，接连几条信息过来，手机屏亮起又熄灭，阿山看了一眼，一眼，足以让事情发生翻天覆地的变化。

 

好奇怪，今天的暴雨持续了好久还没有暂停的意味。醒来时已经快深夜，睁眼便看见对面埋头啃书的男学生。

“醒了？”

蕾伊揉着眼睛懒洋洋问自己睡了多久，听到对方的报时，她小声惊呼，念叨着怎么又睡过头，手忙脚乱收拾东西就要离开。阿山拦住她，指了指窗外说雨还没停。小百合顿时露出懊丧神色，嘟着嘴抱怨糟糕的天气，转而又问阿山这么晚不回家父母都不着急吗，男学生耸耸肩膀，没事，我爸妈很少在家。

“老师呢？这么晚了，给家里说一声吧。”

“我一个人住——我脸上有东西吗？”

阿山收回目光，笑得人畜无害，“不，我在想老师睡觉的样子跟小孩儿一样，特别可爱。”

一个学生，十八岁刚过的男学生，却如同成熟男性般声线沉稳目光柔和，一字一句夸她可爱，说不慌乱那是骗人的。蕾伊目光躲闪，不敢去看对面英俊的男学生。

相反，阿山大方极了，开始拿学校老师和蕾伊做比较，踩一捧一，话里话外都在夸奖年轻的女老师。眼看那朵小百合慌得手都不知道该放哪儿，他见好就收，闭嘴继续做题。

这种被捧上云端却把她晾在那儿自己走开的感觉有些糟糕，蕾伊手足无措，走也不是留下也不是，气氛虽然沉默，却实实在在透着尴尬。

阿山把这一切收进眼底。也是有意思，明明年龄比自己大很多，怎么处理这种问题还像个小女孩？既然如此，我就诚心诚意救你于水火吧。

“老师，这道题我不太明白。”

练习册被推来眼前，蕾伊如获大赦，心里面松了口气，开始认真讲解习题。她太过认真，并未察觉两人之间的距离已超过安全距离。当讲解完毕，阿山的呼吸已经打在她的脸颊。

“老师用的什么香水？好甜啊。”

完全是成熟男性的搭讪举动，蕾伊一时没反应过来，愣愣盯着阿山近在咫尺的鼻尖。鼻尖若有似无蹭着她的耳朵，又撩起几缕发丝，发丝从男学生的指缝滑落，落在胸前，胸口隐隐发烫。

“等、等一下。”

下意识要离开，男学生的动作更快，两条手臂撑在椅背和桌沿形成包围圈，小百合变成落单的鱼，眼睁睁看着向她游来的鲨鱼张开了血盆大口。

“老师多久没谈恋爱了？已经饥渴到对陌生人发骚了吗？”

“什——”

“不介意的话，考虑下我怎么样？知根知底的，总好过陌生人。”

“你在胡说什么！”

蕾伊恨恨推开阿山，抓起挂在椅背的皮包就要走，却被几张照片拦住脚步，照片令他花容失色，阿山接下来的话让她彻底面色惨白。

“亲爱的小百合——老师还有这样的昵称啊——亲爱的小百合，照片已发送至邮箱——唔，鸡巴尺寸不小呢，但是跟我比差远了——想你的声音，这两天只是听你的语音消息都撸了好几管，再发几条给我吧——说什么？说你下面的穴流着氺求操？——我无法再忍受仅靠电话和视频与你做爱，想真切的操你的穴——”

“够了！”

被学生窥视到的秘密令女教师又气又慌，垂在身侧的双手紧握成拳，指甲几乎嵌入皮肉。

“老师。”阿山笑得纯良无辜，“真的不考虑考虑我吗？”

蕾伊深呼吸着，抖索着嗓子问：“我还有别的选择吗？”

“嗯，有的，但后果是什么你比我清楚。”

秘密被公之于天下——除了这个还能有什么。

“无耻。”

“不是无耻，”阿山正色道，“是交换，我满足你，然后秘密消失，怎么想都是老师占便宜呢。”

瞧瞧，多么冠冕堂皇。

蕾伊打量面前的男学生，那所谓的优秀学生的印象一扫而空，戴上了象征狡猾的狐狸面具——不不，或许狡猾才是这个人的本质，而绅士作风是这个人的面具。

蕾伊垮了绷紧的肩膀，认命般点了点头。

 

嘴唇的舔舐与双手的抚摸同时袭来，女教师的上半身躺在办公桌上，两条腿敞开，松松挂在阿山的臂弯。今天穿得是纱裙，只需撩起裙摆便可窥见两腿间的春光。比世间任何景致都美丽的春光，毛发稀疏的耻骨，露出一条浅粉色缝隙的阴部，白皙柔嫩的双腿。阿山肆无忌惮打量，过于露骨的眼神令蕾伊无端紧张。

察觉到女教师的紧张，阿山弯腰吻了吻那副饱满嘴唇，低沉的声音安抚着对方，别紧张，小百合。

他唤她小百合，他故意而为之，意在提醒蕾伊乖乖听他的话。

“别、别这样喊我……”

“为什么，多好听啊，和老师很配呢，是老师自己取得吗？”

蕾伊不再作答，闭上眼侧过头避开男学生咄咄逼人的目光。

阿山不在意，他有的是办法让小百合开口。双手推举起蕾伊两条腿的腿根部位，下体彻底暴露于眼前，阿山舔了舔嘴唇，张嘴含住那朵小巧可爱的肉花。

蕾伊浑身僵住，又手忙脚乱的要推开阿山，可是舌头已经舔着她的穴，犹如过电般的酥麻令她彻底失去气力。舌尖顶开那丝缝钻了进去，略微粗糙的舌面有节奏的摩擦穴口，蕾伊忍不住小声惊呼，几滴汁液因为肉道抽搐的动作而溢出来。阿山舔去汁液，哑着嗓子夸这朵小百合敏感多汁的穴，夸这个穴比他上过的所有女人都好。

无耻下流的话语刺激了蕾伊，她控制不住自己，穴里面越来越湿滑。然而阿山又咬住凸起的花核含在嘴里反复吸吮，双手不断爱抚腿根、膝盖窝、脚踝，时不时夸她水多夸她下面颜色漂亮。蕾伊觉得身体里长出水龙头，她的学生拧开那个水龙头，她没办法继续假装不想被进入了。

“唔……进、进来……”

没想到小百合这么快就屈服，阿山有些讶异，仰起脸看着蕾伊。殊不知他沾着体液的下巴大大刺激了女教师的神经，蕾伊鬼使神差伸出手揪着阿山的领子把他揪来面前，探出一点舌尖，慢慢舔干净阿山的下巴。

“进来，阿山，下面很痒……”

啊呀，小百合变成小骚狐狸了。

阿山掏出早已硬得发疼的鸡巴，对准那朵鼓鼓胀胀绽放开来的肉花，龟头戳了戳穴眼便顶了进去。

进入的动作被刻意放慢，阿山想，要让小百合深深铭记被他进入是什么感觉——

是肉道内的软肉被渐渐撑平，是凸起的冠状沟一寸一寸擦过内里，是硬挺硕大的性器官犹如烧红的铁棍——快被烫化了。

蕾伊扬起下巴发出舒爽的呻吟，她主动撩起衣服扯下胸衣露出一对饱满的白花花的乳肉，那一双下垂眼迷蒙的望着阿山，眼睛里表达了什么，不言而喻。

阿山心领神会，俯身含住樱花粉色的乳尖。舌头极为灵巧的拨弄乳尖，时不时换上牙齿轻轻地撕扯啃咬，酥麻从脊椎骨一跃而上，呼啸着，奔腾着，赶走所有理性思维。

“再、再快点。”蕾伊夹紧贴着阿山腰侧的双腿，垂在身后的脚跟撞了撞阿山，无声的催促她的学生。

阿山集中气力于腰部，像条公狗似的，不知疲倦向前耸动，那根粗硬的玩意儿一下一下操干肉穴，汁水都被捣出来，濡湿两人相连的下体。

阿山靠近蕾伊的耳朵，一边喘粗气一边说荤话，“老师里面好紧……多久没用过了？”

“好久了……你帮帮我……帮我松松穴……”

近似撒娇的语气，红通通的眼尾和鼻尖，小百合是淫乱的小母狗，扭腰摆胯配合对方的操干，只为埋在穴里的鸡巴能更加肆无忌惮把她干坏。

阿山勾起嘴角笑笑，鸡巴猛地撞进去，前端撞到了什么，惹来肉道内里痉挛抽出。他又撞了撞那处，一股热流喷在龟头上，再看看蕾伊，手脚都蜷缩起，来不及咽下的口水顺着嘴角溢出。

阿山站直身体掰着蕾伊的肩膀将人翻过去，捞起小百合的胯骨，白嫩挺巧的屁股高高耸起。

“老师，我干得你爽吗？”

他半趴在小百合后背，热气阵阵喷在对方耳廓。本是白到近乎透明的部分立时泛红，看得好喜欢，便张开嘴浅浅含住。大手游去身前揉搓乳肉，另一只手的指腹来回摩挲敏感花核。全身上下的敏感点都掌握在她的学生手里，蕾伊委屈的吸了吸鼻子，闷声说喜欢，说阿山干得她好爽，说要坏掉了。

话音未落，鸡巴再次捅进肉穴，硕大的龟头直直向肉道底部的小口捣去，小幅度撞击那处，却又不满足于此，来回变换着角度，似乎想顶开小口操干更深的内里。也的确这么想的，想在那个温暖的巢穴射精，用只属于自己的男性荷尔蒙霸占这个骚浪的穴。

身后人意图为何蕾伊再清楚不过，她放松身体，屁股撅得更高去迎合对方操干。失禁般的快感在下体聚集，她想，要是再多干一会儿恐怕真的会尿出来吧，奇怪的是，并没有因为而恐惧，反而隐隐的感到兴奋，兴奋的全身毛孔都舒张开来。

蕾伊舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，反手攀住阿山的大腿，屁股配合操干节奏晃动起来，她说，阿山再给我松松穴，阿山再往里一些，里面好痒。

她的学生却停下动作，抽出鸡巴敲打她的屁股，清脆的啪啪声灌进耳朵，内里一阵空虚。

“别、别出去……进来嘛……阿山……”

“老师，说点好听的。”

好听的？什么好听的？

蕾伊头脑发昏想不到答案，嘟着嘴向阿山撒娇，“阿山，你教教我……”

“叫声老公来听听。”

和学生上床的背德感已经足够了，现在又要叫老公，脑海里一瞬间闪过的清明让蕾伊起了逃脱的心思，但下一秒就失败了——那根可恶的大家伙竟然只戳弄穴口而不是狠狠顶进去。吃不到嘴里的饥渴逼迫蕾伊投降，她松开紧咬的嘴唇，颤悠悠开口：“老公……”

“大点声。”

“老公……”

“叫老公做什么？”

“干我……求老公干我……”

眼见那具白净身体红的像只煮熟的虾子，阿山满意了，扶着胯下二两肉直直刺了进去。

充血饱满的肉花迎着操干变得愈发鲜艳，整个阴部都鼓胀，汁水被挤出来又被送进去，下体黏糊糊湿嗒嗒。

蕾伊彻底失去尖叫的气力，嘴巴半张着，发出微弱的呻吟。她的学生却不知足似的快速凶狠操干肉穴，干得内里开始尿水开始痉挛。

阿山按着小百合的后脑，胯部下沉的同时紧密贴合湿黏阴部，龟头干进底部小口，鸡巴抖索几下，热烫精液一股一股射进巢穴。

直到最后一滴精液也被吃进去，阿山抽出疲软的家伙，满意的欣赏小百合下面被他彻底干松的穴，穴口松垮垮失去弹力，溢出的白汁挂在穴口，又沿着肉唇跌落，阿山伸手进去扣挖，对方高潮后的身体极为敏感，因为他的动作不停发抖，嘴里也含糊不清，一会儿老公一会儿阿山的喊着。阿山便也一次次回应，再一次次给予温柔亲吻。后颈，蝴蝶骨，脊椎，尽是他留下的痕迹。

阿山满意的舔了舔嘴唇，贴在蕾伊耳边说：“小百合，明天见。”

 


	2. Chapter 2

馨馨，别等我了。

 

青春期男孩子的性欲总是发泄不完，相对的，承受性欲爆发的对象便有些吃苦了。

蕾伊坐在马桶的水箱上，两只手抱着自己的两条腿，两条腿大敞着向上抬起，膝盖几乎碰到自己肩膀，水箱盖很硬，身后靠着的瓷砖墙也是硬邦邦，却没有人帮她一把，以致全身僵硬且酸痛。薄汗从肌肤之下析出，掌心里滑腻腻的，快要抱不住了。她松开咬紧的牙关，颤悠悠求饶，阿山，求你了，拿出来吧。

那男孩仍保持双手包臂的姿势，似笑非笑旁观窘迫的补习老师，他稍稍弯腰，压低了声音说道，答应我吗？

蕾伊打了个哆嗦，原本软绵绵的、能滴出水的眼睛挪开了，盯着隔间的角落，不一会儿又挪回来重新望着她的学生，软绵绵少了些，冷冰冰多了些。

阿山讨厌她这样。

“不行，只有这个不行。”

阿山更讨厌她拒绝他。

哼笑了一声，阿山作势要离开，蕾伊慌忙去拽阿山的手，她失了平衡，差点摔倒。男孩眼疾手快扶住她的身体，宽厚的手掌，以及男孩身上自然的男性荷尔蒙味道，令蕾伊城池失守，手脚和身子软成棉花糖。

阿山再讨厌也终究是不忍心推开。

结实有力的手臂抱起蕾伊，抱进自己怀中，阿山坐在马桶盖上，蕾伊坐在他身上，穴里流出的水滴在裤裆处，雄性与雌性的生殖器官仅仅隔了两层布料。

补习老师不知羞耻的勾引自己的学生，下体小幅度摩擦对方隆起的帐篷，软绵绵的撒娇，“阿山，把那东西拿出来，然后进去……”

事情发展到如此地步，为了一个称呼而僵持下去实在没甚意思，阿山认输了，手指伸进穴里抠出跳蛋，扔去一旁，再解开皮带掏出硕大的性器官在肉穴口蹭了蹭，接着挺胯将鸡巴送了进去。

蕾伊满足了，抱紧阿山开始摇晃屁股。白花花的、滚圆的臀肉砸着对方大腿发出啪啪脆响，肉穴夹紧粗硬的器官一下一下套弄，内里软肉淫荡的蠕动着，恨不能把两个卵蛋都吃进去。

“唔……好舒服……”

阿山心里起了施虐欲，啪啪两巴掌扇红了蕾伊的屁股，他咬住眼跟前晃来晃去的乳尖，恶狠狠的骂：“骚货，早晚要被你榨干。”

红红的嘴巴亲着阿山的脸、鼻尖、下巴，黏糊糊冲阿山撒娇，“我……我不是骚货……”

“那你是什么？”

“我不知道……”蕾伊哭起来，泪珠子吧嗒吧嗒往下掉。

怀里的小百合哭得梨花带雨，阿山心软了，手背抹去对方泪水，“别哭了，馨馨。”

小百合瞬间身体僵硬，睁圆了眼睛瞪着阿山，都好像灵魂出窍，忘了时间地点，忘了这场隐秘的媾和，呆呆愣在那儿，好半天，小百合的魂儿终于回来，眼里却没有光芒，蜷缩着身体缩在阿山怀里，含糊不清说着什么。阿山听不到，也不想去听，抱着蕾伊换了位置，全神贯注操干湿黏的小穴，操得蕾伊失声尖叫，无论他说什么都一一应下，骚货，母狗，肉便器，蕾伊都答应了，唯独不接受阿山喊她“馨馨”，语无伦次的念叨别那么喊我别叫我馨馨。

小百合哪儿哪儿都好，就这点，特别倔强，特别固执，似乎这个称呼能要了她的命。

阿山被嫉妒吞噬，不顾蕾伊口口声声求他射在外面，龟头卡进子宫开始射精，他极为幼稚的想，如果弄大蕾伊的肚子，就不会再有人拦着他喊出那个称呼，包括蕾伊本人。

 

小百合是个奇怪的女人。

阿山咬着笔头，眼睛盯着讲台上的小百合。小百合的声音总是平静绵软，带了一丁点家乡话口音，以致再平常不过的对话听起来好像撒娇。阿山很受用。他开始积极回答问题——尽管早就知道问题的答案——只为了能听见小百合不自觉撒娇的话尾音，那让他骨头都酥了。

小百合今天穿了一身黑色连衣裙，除了收腰，裙子简单到几乎没有设计。鼻梁上架一副金边眼镜，配着黑色连衣裙，看上去像禁欲派的贞洁烈女。但只有阿山知道，一旦小百合到他身下便成了无比淫荡的母狗。

怪就怪在这儿了。

所有人都被小百合禁欲高冷的外表所欺骗，竟然认为她是个一心扑在工作上的工作狂。实际上也不能怪那群人傻，是小百合太会装了。课堂上总是不苟言笑，虽不至于吹毛求疵，但也不会对懒惰的学生心慈手软，面无表情训斥他们不懂上进。有人私底下抱怨小百合不近人情，阿山在一旁幸灾乐祸，撑着下巴回味小百合在他身下的放荡模样。

他的目光过于直白，当蕾伊察觉，原本放松的面部表情立刻绷紧，捏在手里的粉笔生生被她捏断。阿山能猜到这一瞬间的小百合脑子里想起些什么——无非是前一晚的荒淫无度，可是小百合下一秒的表现让他摸不到头脑——几乎是不露痕迹的放下断成两截的粉笔，轻飘飘说道，阿山，请你回答“挑衅”和“挑战”在具体应用上的区别。

怎都想不到蕾伊竟会主动点他名，阿山既新奇也欣喜，颇为自信的详细回答提问。当他回答完毕，蕾伊仍是面无表情的模样，没有什么愠怒，没有什么惶恐，就是那样平静的看着他，似乎他们之间从未有过肉体关系。

这让阿山很是窝火。

啧，这朵人前淑女人后荡妇的小百合。

 

夜深人静的办公室传来奇怪动静。

阿山伏在蕾伊身上，胯下硬邦邦的家伙埋在肉穴里抽插，发出噗叽噗叽的声音，他喘着粗气恶狠狠发问：“老师，挑衅和挑战的区别是什么？”

小百合又变成那朵娇弱放荡的小百合，双腿紧紧夹着阿山的腰部，哭哭啼啼说不知道，求阿山轻一点，她下面好痛。

阿山勾起嘴角笑，痛？老师的骚穴可不是这么说哦，吸得很紧呢。他继续向里挺动，龟头顶到深处窄窄的紧绷的小口，他直起腰，举高蕾伊的双腿，小百合的身体几乎对折，被鸡巴操干的肉穴彻底暴露于眼前，穴口已然变成艳红色，湿漉漉的，如阿山形容那般正紧紧咬住男孩子硕大的性器官。一整根都没入，只余两颗卵蛋在外面，因为过于紧迫的体位被挤得变了形，粗硬耻毛一下下磨蹭肉唇和会阴，又爽又痛。

蕾伊哼哼唧唧的叫唤，淫性被阿山操出来，娇滴滴的用老公称呼他的学生，一边握着阿山的手放在胸前，撒着娇说，阿山，摸摸我。

自当是遵命咯。宽大手掌揉面团般揉搓两团乳肉，白皙皮肉之上尽是通红指印。阿山望着这具淫乱的身体，想起上课时小百合冰冷拒人于千里之外的模样，心中欲火烧得更旺了。

他猛地压住蕾伊，办公桌面积有限，几乎承受不住两个人的重量，桌上杂物因为剧烈晃动挪了位置，水杯倒了，笔筒倒了，却无人关心。阿山揽起蕾伊的上半身，蕾伊两条手臂撑在身体后方，两条腿架在阿山的肩膀上。对折的身体很辛苦，但充满快感的小穴令她很快乐，一双下垂眼半睁，贝齿轻咬下唇，眉头挑起，风情万种的望着阿山。

男孩子始终一言不发，抽出鸡巴再整根捅进去，满是淫水的肉穴柔软多汁，鸡巴就泡在这里面，爽得头皮都发麻。阿山快速抽插着，被挤出的淫水四处飞溅，几滴恰好溅在唇边，他伸出舌头舔净，又去亲吻蕾伊，调笑着问，好吃吗？

蕾伊乖巧地点点头，两手环抱阿山，小猫似的舔吻男孩子的下颌线，“好吃……阿山，别那么快射，再多操操我……”

嘁，荡妇。

不免想起片刻前的小百合。

下课后，阿山故意拖延时间，拎着书包在办公室门口晃来晃去，待其余老师走了个干净才打开门走进办公室。蕾伊专注于教学笔记，并未发现心怀不轨的男学生杵在对面观察她，直到几根手指推着避孕套推来眼前，她惊慌失措的抬起头，入眼便是阿山狼一般的眼神，那眼神，恨不得吃了她。

小百合失去矜持与端庄，不知所措的看着阿山，口中语无伦次：“你……不是已经、已经……”

“已经什么？”阿山明知故问。

小百合垂下脑袋细细嗫嚅，“已经满足你了……”

阿山发出短促笑声：“老师不怎么了解青春期的男孩子呢，”他顿了顿，“一次可是远远不够。”

说罢，他凑上前仔细嗅着蕾伊的颈部，幽幽体香钻进鼻子，轰的一声点燃脑袋里的欲望。

“老师，请问这是‘挑衅’还是‘挑战’？”

“这是最后一次了，没有下次。”小百合试图拿出讲课时的严厉去压制阿山，但是她失败了，她的学生始终似笑非笑盯着她，压根不把她放在眼中似的。

不再废话，阿山靠近蕾伊，像只迅猛的豹子推倒了补习老师，肆无忌惮啃咬蕾伊敏感的脖颈。

他贴着小百合耳边低声警告：“有没有下次我说了算，别忘了，你的秘密还在我的手机里躺着。”

后悔也晚了，更何况这世上没有后悔药，蕾伊只得认命，乖乖躺在桌上被阿山脱去上衣撩起裙摆，被摆弄出各种羞耻姿势，被干得咿咿呀呀，被干得淫性大发，逐渐没了平日的矜持端庄，软着嗓子求阿山操她。

你看，这样一朵有着两幅面孔的小百合多么令人欲罢不能，所以一次怎么能够呢？远远不够。

 

阿山终于得了乐趣，开始习惯于听端庄的小百合讲课，下课后再把小百合变成一朵透着骚气的花。而蕾伊也没了起初的抗拒，饥渴的身体征服了理性头脑，她食髓知味，渐渐接受与学生不伦的肉体关系。

就像现在，她躺在酒店的床上痴痴望着阿山，看男孩子的脸埋在她的内裤里，看男孩子像变态一样嗅闻她的内裤，末了，一句“老师的味道真骚”将她打回原形，令她不由自主分开双腿，双手扒开肉穴，娇滴滴说，这里面更骚，快点进来……

阿山心想，你让我进去我就进去？那怎么能行。他扶着硬胀的肉棒故意摩擦花核，那处本就极为敏感，被又热又硬的东西撩拨着，害穴里面痒极了，淫水一股一股溢出，肉穴口也一张一合的，吃着男孩子毛茸茸的囊袋。

蕾伊着急，想推倒阿山坐上去用骚穴吃鸡巴，却被阿山按住，被命令说两句好听的。她实在想不到什么好听的，可怜巴巴的求阿山教她。

“老师怎么勾引别人的？”

蕾伊撅起嘴巴，扭开脸不看阿山，“我没有，是他来找我。”

谁信。

“一个巴掌拍不响，快说。”阿山直起腰，手上有一下没一下撸着鸡巴，龟头对着蕾伊的脸，“馋吗？”

蕾伊舔舔唇，“嗯。”

“那就快说。”

小百合气得脸通红，骂阿山是坏人，是流氓，骂着骂着又哭起来，双手遮住眼睛，只露一丝缝，悄悄观察男孩子的反应。

真是，狡猾的小狐狸精。

阿山软了语调：“不说也行，说点别的什么。”

小百合转了转眼珠子，扑过去搂住阿山，牵着阿山的手摸去下体，又捏着阿山的手指往穴里面放，“它说它好饿呢，你快点喂饱它嘛，老公……”

何止是狡猾的小狐狸精，简直是骚到骨子里的小狐狸精。

然而讲课的小狐狸精又是一本正经的，甚至冷冰冰，不再像最初那般赠与阿山温柔恬静的微笑。阿山不在意，反正到了晚上小狐狸精就会主动撩起裙摆对他张开双腿，让他给松松穴。

阿山乐此不彼。

 

期末考结束了，意味着有段时间见不到小百合，阿山躲在被窝里手淫，满脑子都是小百合多汁的肉穴，他默默擦干净指缝里的精液，直到手指被擦得通红，脑袋里仍是小百合高潮后的慵懒模样，久久不散。

他想，他完蛋了，不仅仅是对小百合的身体感到饥渴，也对小百合这个人，想在小百合身上看到点别的什么，比如说，小百合对他的感情的回应。

第二天大清早，阿山骑自行车跑去蕾伊居住的小区，具体哪栋楼不知道，打电话也没人接，他像个痴情种坐在小区门口的长椅等候。

从早上等到中午，夏季毒辣的太阳都西斜也未等来蕾伊。路灯亮起，阿山的肚子咕咕叫唤，他看了眼手表，想着要不再等半个小时，被夜风吹起的裙摆逐渐走入视野。

小百合拎着几大兜东西，魂不守舍的，目光呆滞经过阿山，看都不看一眼就向小区里面走去。阿山喊了好几声，蕾伊才停下脚步，慢慢转过身，又慢慢眨了眨眼睛，呆愣愣发出几个短音节，阿山。

“老师你去哪儿了，我等了你一整天，我肚子好饿啊。”

到底是未成熟的男孩子，止不住发出一连串问题。蕾伊均无反应，还是那样机械的眨动双眼，倏而，她看了看手里的提兜，突然就扔了，没有任何感情的说道：“走吧，我也好饿。”

阿山快步跟上，想起被扔掉的提兜又折回去捡起来，蕾伊猛然大声呵斥：“别捡！我不要了！”说着冲过来一脚踢开那几个提兜，歇斯底里的，一头卷发散乱开，街上三三两两的行人纷纷侧目，看那个漂亮的女人踢掉高跟鞋对一群死物撒火。

大概头一次见到情绪失控的蕾伊，阿山不免愣住，傻乎乎站在那儿看蕾伊发疯。半晌，包装精致的进口零食彻底变成垃圾，几本装帧精美的书籍也变成一堆废纸，蕾伊终于失去力气，颓唐的跌坐在地。

“他不见我……他不见我……”小百合扬起脸，哭红的眼睛看着阿山，“他怎么能不见我呢？”

不知道小百合口中的“他”是谁，目前情况也不好追问，阿山叹口气，走过去抱住蕾伊，轻声哄劝道：“回家吧，蕾伊。”

怀里的小百合终于失声痛哭。

 

 

单身女性的住所并不是很宽敞，一室一厅一厨一卫，简单的一居室。阿山没心思打量屋内布置，安顿蕾伊坐在沙发上，捧来凉白开塞进蕾伊手中。蕾伊接过，却迟迟不往嘴里送，仍是那副呆滞样子，盯着水杯发愣。刚刚大哭一场，眼角和鼻尖都是红通通，几滴泪珠挂在睫毛上，阿山替她拭去。

“阿山，你喜欢我吗？”

带着鼻音的声调砸向阿山，他怎都想不到蕾伊竟问他这件事。

喜欢吗？阿山没那么确定。不喜欢？这点倒是可以确定——如果不喜欢，何必纠缠如此之久。

而蕾伊好像并不关心问题的答案，放下水杯开始脱衣服。薄纱质地的防晒衣，吊带背心，雪纺长裙，成套的白色蕾丝内衣裤，一件件脱了个干净。接着，一如既往分开双腿跨坐在阿山身上，两条白皙手臂搭在阿山肩膀，波光涟涟的眼睛缓缓眨动几下，再闭合，饱满双唇断断续续落在男孩子的五官。

有肉体关系以来头一遭遇见主动的蕾伊，难免会不知所措，但阿山很快冷静下来，并且投入到欲望中。一双手爱抚怀中雪白身躯，手指夹住乳尖揉搓，又去浅浅戳此肉穴口。小百合两腿之间的肉花绽放开来，内里软肉隐隐蠕动着，送出一波波淫水。借着湿滑的体液，阿山送进去三根手指，手指来回抠挖搅弄，无情的蹂躏这朵被操熟的肉花。

蕾伊软绵绵枕着阿山的肩膀，一边呻吟一边说起了荤话，“老公……松穴……”

没空去思考小百合前后态度诡异的转变，阿山迫不及待掏出硬邦邦的家伙送进湿软小穴。对那地方早已轻车熟路，三两下就操到了敏感点，蕾伊身体后仰，手臂撑着身后的茶几边沿，两腿敞开到极致，踮起脚趾，配合着阿山顶弄的节奏摇晃屁股。

阿山肆无忌惮在小百合体内冲撞，肉穴被鸡巴被塞得慢慢的没有一丝缝隙，从湿黏穴口到大腿根是嫣红到浅粉的渐变。阿山的目光奸淫着小百合的身体，舌头一寸一寸舔舐对方肌肤，白皙身躯也变得湿漉漉，分不清是汗还是阿山留下的口水。

“再快点……还要……”

蕾伊主动转身跪趴在茶几上，淫乱的母狗般晃了晃屁股，“操我……”她眼中带泪，软糯糯撒娇。又不像淫乱的母狗了，更像被开苞后食髓知味的仙子，连恳求操干都带着不食人间烟火的气息。

到底是怎样一朵小百合啊。

阿山想不明白，却隐隐觉得两人位置颠倒了——与其说他利用秘密征服蕾伊，倒不如说是蕾伊利用身体征服了他。

彻彻底底的裙下之臣。

 

是夜，阿山留宿在蕾伊的住处。从客厅到卧室，从卧室到浴室，再回到卧室，两人颠鸾倒凤几个回合，到最后，小百合累得连睁眼的力气都没有，蜷缩在阿山臂弯里睡着了。半夜里，蕾伊发起低烧，整个人都昏昏沉沉的，前后不搭说着胡话。阿山想带她去医院，被拒绝了，蕾伊死死拽着他的胳膊，说什么都不去医院，就连下楼买药都不允许阿山去。

别走，别留下我一个人。蕾伊如此恳求阿山。这时候，他终于有时间思考小百合前后的转变。

是发现他的好了吗？还是单纯的因为肉体依赖而产生的感情？阿山无比纠结。他揉了揉抽痛的太阳穴，转而打量屋内布置。

梳妆台凌乱，化妆品乱七八糟的摊开，一叠薄纸和一本装帧精美的册子也摊在那儿。阿山看一眼蕾伊，确定对方睡着才轻轻抽出手臂，然后走过去拾起那本册子翻阅。

再普通不过的高中毕业册。阿山一页页翻着找蕾伊的相片。按照姓氏发音，蕾伊排在偏后位置。青春期的蕾伊恬静温柔，若是与现在相比，多了些青春期少女特有的羞涩，对着镜头抿嘴微笑，卷发扎成马尾，几缕发丝垂落肩头。是未绽放的青苞百合。

张艺馨。

阿山反复默念。从前只知道补习老师叫蕾伊，没想过打听真名，如今知道了，他犹如情窦初开的少年，反复默念这三个字。

真好听，和他的小百合真配。

阿山继续往后翻阅，无非是几张集体照，一些生活照，还有蕾伊和同学们老师们的合照，最后几页是五花八门的留言，尚不知社会疾苦的少年少女用一支笔倾诉对未来的憧憬。阿山找到蕾伊的字迹，读着读着笑开来。

张艺馨，希望世界和平。真是远大的理想呢。后面跟了一行小字，阿山凑近了瞧，一边瞧一边念出来：勋勋，一直在一起吧。

心里咯噔一声巨响，没来由的惊慌填满全身。前面的学生列表被来回翻了几遍都没找到名叫勋勋的少年或者少女，阿山烦躁的扔开纪念册，蓦地，一张照片滑出来。

照片上羞涩腼腆的少女轻轻倚靠意气风发的少年，他们穿着整洁干净的学生制服，站在阳光下冲镜头笑开来，能察觉到单薄的身体之下有着对未来的蠢蠢欲动。

他们看上去如此般配。

赠馨馨，大学见。

照片后面的一行小字犹如一记重锤打在阿山心尖。肺部被无形的手攥紧又揉捏，他喘不上气，侧头盯着一米开外躺在床上沉睡的小百合。余光扫到那叠薄纸，仿佛已经预知深不可测的未来，阿山那颗心脏快跳出他的嗓子眼。

纸上几个黑体字冰冷冷，硕大且鲜艳的红色公章盖在正中间。

XX市中级法院刑事判决书……被告人吴世勋……指控被告人犯过失致人死亡罪……依法判处六年有期徒刑……

 

“下面播放天气预报。根据气象台预测，台风‘蝴蝶’将于36小时后登录本市……”

 

阿山半蹲在蕾伊跟前，沾了水的纸巾仔细擦拭长裙下摆的污渍。力气轻柔，动作小心，一下一下的，污渍被稀释，变成一块不规则的水迹。

蕾伊垂首看着阿山替她整理衣物，男孩子的动作看上去有些笨拙，但不能影响笨拙里包含的温柔，那温柔生了手脚沿着她的裙摆向上攀爬，一路爬去她的心里。

下体仍然酸痛，高潮后的双腿发软，蕾伊拍了拍阿山的肩膀，抬手示意男孩子站起来，当男孩子高大的身形挡住头顶灯光，蕾伊闭上眼扑进阿山怀抱。抱了个满怀。

宛如久旱逢甘霖，蕾伊贪婪的嗅闻男孩子身上的味道，洗衣液的清香，汗水混杂灰尘的疲倦，还有那么一点她自己的味道。

良久，蕾伊开口说话，声音听起来有些闷，“真的，阿山，别喊我馨馨。”

早已知晓这个称呼的来龙去脉，知晓蕾伊抗拒的理由——却不能接受理由。年轻不知世故的男孩固执的认为过去了就是过去了，要放下，要向前看，未来那样长，大不了用一辈子去修补心上人不为人知的苦楚。想了很多，可一旦忆起那晚失控的蕾伊，诸般想法又被生生咽回肚子。

阿山憋得难受，不顾蕾伊的恳求，硬是在上课前把跳蛋塞进蕾伊的下体。他躲在一群高二补习生中，一脸阴郁瞪着不适的补习老师。

下了课，阿山径直拽着蕾伊去了顶层的洗手间。那儿通常没什么人，方便他“威逼利诱”。偏偏小百合在这件事上固执的很，比他还固执，怎都不同意男孩子称呼她馨馨。小百合不说，阿山也明白——还不是这个称呼早一步他人占有。也是唯一的，除了那个人，谁都不能喊她馨馨。

阿山看一眼窗外阴云密布的天空，想了想，说：“台风马上就来了，我搬去和你一块儿住。”

蕾伊惊慌抬头，不可置信的看着阿山。

“台风天停水停电的，你不能一个人住。”

有点像狗血言情剧里的霸道总裁口气，阿山自己都觉得害臊，他偏开头，不太好意思回望蕾伊。

时间一分一秒过去，阿山听见一声幽幽叹息，蕾伊离开他的怀抱低头整理衣物，继而又抬头，脸上是久违的恬静笑容。

“好啊。”

 

开始下雨了，断断续续的雨珠逐渐连成线，噼里啪啦砸在水泥地和植物上，天空被闪电劈开，伴随着惊雷，视野所及之处灰暗且阴郁。

两个人都没有带伞，披着阿山的校服外套急匆匆跑出补习学校，快到公交站的时候，阿山想起避孕套快用完了，让蕾伊躲在屋檐下等他，自己快步跑去附近的便利店。

店内空无一人，老板只顾看新闻，压根不管购买避孕套的还是个学生。阿山站在那儿一边擦着脸上的雨水，一边等老板找零钱。

“接下来插播一则新闻，近日，XX监狱某重刑犯越狱出逃，警方已公布该重刑犯信息，如有任何消息，请务必联系警方。”

阿山淡淡扫了一眼新闻便抓起零钱就冒雨往回跑。回去的路上，总觉得哪儿不对劲，却说不上来到底哪里不对劲。也顾不上这许多了，满心惦记雨里等着他的蕾伊。那朵小百合如此娇弱，需要他的精心照看方能一直绽放下去。好在小百合同意交由他来照看——真的同意了吗？不管了，路还长着呢，有的是时间将小百合切实握在手中。

“馨馨——”

“馨馨。”

同一个称呼被两个不同的男人发声喊出，一个站在雨里，一个撑着伞站在小百合面前。撑伞那个看上去瘦削且疲倦，深色系的旧衣服挂在身上，狂风吹起，衣衫猎猎作响，却不能阻止他的步伐，伸出瘦的皮包骨头的手臂，目标精确，直直伸向早已呆愣在原地的女人。

“馨馨，我回来了。”

 

“台风‘蝴蝶’已于今日傍晚登陆，据悉，本次台风风力高达10级，并且伴随强降雨及雷阵雨天气，请居民务必做好各项防范措施……”

 


End file.
